Falling out of the World part 2
by heintz571
Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely  Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens" . This is a story of one of those little traces


**This is a continuation of Falling out of world here is a link to my live journal if you would like to read it first . it is also posted on it would be best to read that first. Please review if you find the desire to Flydye**

Title: Falling out of the World part 2

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Donna/Doctor10 kind of

Rating: PG cuss word used

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them I would be very happy if I did

Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely (Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens"). This is a story of one of those little traces

Author's note: Okay I couldn't help myself I had to continue the story as I re-watched the episodes of the Doctor/Donna this story just had to continue. Please enjoy.

Samantha Montgomery looked at the book that had recently been brought to the museum, amazed that something this special had come to her. The information in it would be revered by people that were admirers of Agatha Christie, the question that Sam had to struggle with is should she keep the item in the vaults of the museum or should it be shared with the public.

The book was a journal written by Ms. Christie's hand later in her life it told of her day to day experiences as well as her past experiences. But what interested Sam most about the book was one of the final entries written that described the time before she claimed that she had lost her memory.

The entry seemed to be something out of one of her novels; it described her experience with a giant wasp and her run in with the Unicorn who was one of the greatest thieves of the early 1920's. The entry spoke of a man named just the Doctor and his plucky assistant Donna Noble. The second name was intrigued Samantha, could this Donna Noble be an ancestor to her assistant Donna.

Samantha looked up as the door to her office opened and the woman she was just thinking of walked in, "Julie, said you wanted to see me." The red head said.

"Yes, Donna, please have a seat." Samantha stated as she leaned on the corner of her desk.

"Oh this can't be good are you going to let me go." She replied worriedly

"No, No I am not going to let you go. You are the best assistant I have had in quite a long time. I am hoping that you would be willing to keep your position permanently."

Donna looked at the woman in front of her hardly believing her ears, "You mean…are you offering me a job?"

Smiling Sam responded, "Yes, I am, of course we would increase your salary and you will have to continue to travel with me when I go to different sites."

Feeling such joy Donna jumped up and hugged brunette archeologist, "Oh thank you, thank you. I won't let you down. Oh this is brilliant. You have no idea how great this is."

"Well I guess that means you will accept the position."

"Yesss of course I will." Donna replied.

"Good now there is something else I wanted to discuss with you."

"Okay what is it?" Donna replied curiously.

Reaching across her desk Samantha grabbed Agatha Christie's journal and turned to the page that had Donna Noble's name on it, "I was wondering if you have any ancestors that share your name that might have lived during Agatha Christie's time"

Grabbing the diary, Donna looked at the entry on the page, "So you are wondering if the name in this entry is a distant relative of mine."

"Yes, I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on this mysterious entry." Samantha replied.

After reading the entry Donna felt a trickle of a memory tugging at her mind, "You know you might want to ask the Eddison family because as I recall that is where this story took place."

Shocked Sam looked at her, "And how do you know that, Donna?"

"I am not sure, maybe I read it somewhere of heard it but I think they might be the ones to ask."

Taking the journal from her, Sam asked, "You have told me that you have lost a year of your memories do you think you might have read about the Eddison family during that year."

"I could have but I really don't know but…." Donna hesitated.

"Go on Donna I promise whatever you say to me will be in complete confidence."

"But, I know you might think I am crazy but at night I have these terrific dreams that I travel with a man in a suit and a brown coat. He has the messiest brown hair I can ever remember seeing. He is so skinny almost as if I could get a paper cut from him if I hug him, a lot of the things I tell you come from those dreams.

Realizing the man Donna was describing was the exact duplicate of the man that she gave the roman house plaque to a few months ago. Samantha wondered if this man, who told her that some things should be forgotten, actually knew Donna Noble during the year she couldn't remember.

Hearing silence from her friend Donna began to worry that her new job would be over before it began, tried to justify, "I won't let my lack of memories or my crazy dreams effect me working for you."

Seeing the worry from the woman in front of her Sam quickly grabbed her hands, "No, Donna I am not worried about your dreams or lack of memories, your work for me has been fantastic and I am very lucky to have found you. I am looking forward to becoming more of a friend to you and your family."

Sighing Donna smiled, "Thanks Sam I am looking forward to it as well."

Looking at the clock the archeologist stated, "Listen it is almost quitting time why don't you head home and tell your family the good news."

Standing up Donna headed toward the door then turned toward her friend, "When you talk to the Eddison's don't mention the fire stone because I have a feeling that you won't get very far with them if you do."

"Thanks Donna, I will remember that."

The next day Samantha found herself heading to the Eddison estate to meet with the great- great-granddaughter of Lady Eddison. As she approached the house she was amazed at the beauty, it was almost as if she was taking a step back in time. Walking up to the door she rang the bell.

The butler opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am from the museum and I have an appointment with the Lady of the house."

"You are expected Miss. Montgomery, please follow me."

As Samantha walked into the drawing room Miss. Eddison stood up an extended her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Montgomery." Then she turned and introduced the other guest. "May I introduce Doctor John Smith."

Sam just looked astonished, as the man that she had met a few months ago rose and offered her his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you again..weelll kind of again we were not properly introduced."

Taking his hand she just glared at the man in the brown overcoat, "Yes, I remember meeting you, as I recall I told you to stay away."

"Well actually you said to stay away from any of your sites, and of course this isn't one of your archeological sites now is it." He responded with a broad smile as she continued to glare at him.

Miss Eddison spoke up trying to diffuse the tension between her two guests, "Miss Montgomery you said you came across a journal that you needed to ask me about."

Sitting across from the petite young blonde Sam responded, "Yes, I have recently acquired Agatha Christie's personal journal and she had a most amazing entry about a time she visited your family in 1926. We at the museum would like to confirm that she was here and we also would like to know if there were any other guests that were there during the time."

The Doctor spoke up, "Oh come on how can this wonderful young lady know such information that was ages ago.'

"Doctor Smith, if a predominant figure like Ms. Christie came to a household I think the story would have been passed down from generation to generation."

Looking at the young woman Samantha asked, "Can you tell me if any such story was passed down to you from your ancestors."

Miss Eddison answered dismissively, "I am sorry to inform you but a wonderful lady like Ms. Christie never graced these hallways. I am sorry that your trip was in vain."

Going against Donna's advice Samantha insisted, "What can you tell me about the fire stone."

Miss. Eddison's head snapped sharply up, "I think your invitation here has expired. It was nice to meet you but I must bid you farewell."

Samantha's face fallen and she promised herself that she would listen to Donna Noble advice more closely in the future. Standing she nodded toward Miss. Eddison, "Thank you for your time."

The Doctor also rose and kissed Miss. Eddison's hand to her delight, "It was a pleasure to meet such a wonderful woman."

"Please Doctor Smith come and visit again soon." The lady of the house said shyly.

Once they left the estate Samantha turned toward the Doctor, "How the hell did you know I would be here?"

Looking down at her he stated, "Oh I have my ways. I thought I told you that some things need to remain forgotten why are you not listening to me."

"Because Doctor many things are coming up that are associated with my friend Donna and I want to do everything in my power to make her whole again."

"What do you mean make her whole again?" The Doctor asked.

Samantha stood tall and stared into his eyes, 'Why should you care you don't even know her!"

Grabbing onto her shoulder he looked at her angrily, "I know her better then you can even imagine. I lo..I care about her deeply." Removing his hands from her shoulders he continued, "And if you care about her then let things remain at rest."

Turning from her he stalked off with his shoulders drooping in defeat. Samantha watched as he turned the corner and wondered why the Doctor would choose to be alone when he truly loved Donna Noble. Why would he let her remain lost if he loved her so?

Feeling as if she was in the middle of an epic love story she wondered if maybe she could help in some way to make it better.

Sighing she got into her car and drove home deciding that if time and fate were on her side she would help these two lovers of the universe be together once again.


End file.
